powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SDPanthera
In all honesty, when I said it isn't, it's more that it shouldn't be, and there's been quite an effort to do that. But as you've pointed out, there are places where they still are. I didn't know about the link you used to find them back then, so it was pretty much remove when noted. Thanks for pointing those out. List of Elemental Abilities: removed poisons too, that hasn't been counted as element for a long time. Elemental Energy Manipulation: few others were moved around, as they haven't been elements for a long time either, and some were never even considered so. Elemental Combat: well that was embarrassing, I forgot to remove them when I made Combat Merging and Organic Combat... Elemental Recomposition: that seems to be connected to how those powers are gained in various media, wood would be from Naruto. Universal variations and all that. Nature Manipulation: as in the thing around us, the one that includes organic life and various elements. What's so weird about that having plants in it? Really don't know why it's counted as Elemental Manipulations sub-power, since it's nowhere in EM, so that part was removed. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:20, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Just to explain why there are plants in elemental pages (not to mention quite a few other non-elements you haven't mentioned), it goes back to when this site didn't really have all that many powers. But one of the earliest powers that was done was Elemental Manipulation, and for practical reasons people started adding powers that by any means couldn't be counted as elements on it. Just to make sure there were linked to something I suspect. When Organic Manipulation and other major Manipulations were done, we started moving plants and other non-element powers from elements, but because we didn't have (or rather know about) the nifty link you used to find them right when we were clearing that mess, there were places where they were overlooked. And when the main push was over, people just went doing their own thing and mainly didn't bother to fix things unless they were annoyed enough about them. Does that explain things bit more? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:37, July 3, 2015 (UTC) No, I finished doing what was started years ago but never got finished because I didn't know about that nifty little link you used to find those Plant-links on elemental pages. Considering that the argument was started and is continued by you... and yes, it would be more trouble to change the plants into elemental because they have been removed from there for a reason. When you say earth, are you talking about the fact that earth manipulation mentions PM as being one of those powers that are counted as earth power in some universes or that some plant-powers have earth as category? Because the latter ones are on the list of being removed when noted. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:06, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Aside the fact that plants are organic, ie. living things and elements aren't? What you ask has been answered: those are mentioned as optional on the pages, under Universal Differences usually. But if it bothers you so much, you can always make a page about five element system, since we already have Classical Element Manipulation. Just do remember that those five aren't same in every system. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:36, July 3, 2015 (UTC)